Some digital-to-analog converters (DAC) take baseband digital samples and convert them to an IF (intermediate frequency) analog signal. The particular IF is determined by the frequency of a clock applied to the DAC. The spectrum of the analog signal is centred at the intermediate frequency, and typically drops off on either side of the intermediate frequency. All DACs introduce an interference effect known as spurs. These are spikes in the frequency domain representation of the converted signal which are caused by the design of the DAC, and may be a function of the clock, and certain input signal characteristics for example. While the maximum meaningful output of a DAC is determined by the number of bits in the DAC, the minimum is determined by the magnitude of the spurs. The SFDR (spurious free dynamic range) of the DAC is the maximum meaningful output minus the maximum spur magnitude, this representing the range of signal magnitudes to which the spurs contribute negligibly. It is a characteristic of existing DACs that the SFDR decreases with increasing frequency, and this limits the maximum frequency for which a given DAC will be useful. One result of this is that state of the art DACs do not have a sufficient SFDR for wideband/multi-carrier next generation wireless systems.